


A Little Smooch

by higuchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi
Summary: I just can't resist drawing this cute pairing LOL





	A Little Smooch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/gifts).



[Full size. (1261x1239)](https://i.imgur.com/1ljRFAJ.png)


End file.
